El pasado no olvida y el futuro no aprende
by Shikabane29
Summary: Esta basado en el final del manga. Kagura no regresó a la tierra después de dos años, así que no participio en la batalla final. Nadie sabe que fue de ella, pero su destino esta sentenciado por culpa de su pasado y eso conllevará ver a muchas caras conocidas para ella.
1. Cruda realidad

Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde la separación de los Yorozuya, todo se había vuelto tranquilo después de aquella pelea con Utsuro por salvar a la Tierra.

Shinpachi se encontraba paseando por las calles del distrito comercial, un lugar que solía y suele estas bastante concurrido de gente. Mientras caminaba tranquilamente sin fijarse mucho en lo que tenía alrededor, sus únicos pensamientos eran todo lo que había vivido estos últimos años.

Gin-chan volvió a Edo, pero vino con noticias espantosas, nadie se creía que la batalla contra Utsuro aún no hubiera terminado, que el Tendoshu aún seguía moviéndose entre la oscuridad. Quién en su sano juicio creería que querían utilizar el cuerpo de Utsuro para lograr ellos también la inmortalidad tan deseado por muchos, y sobre todo se hubiera embarcado en esa misión en solo, que obtuviera el corazón de Utsuro de las manos de este mismo y que volviera junto a Takasugi para salvar a su maestro de una vez por todas.

Lo que era de esperar es que, cuando conto toda aquella historia todo el mundo se unió para ayudarlo en aquella travesía, bueno todo el mundo menos una persona.

Nadie sabía que podría haber pasado con el tercer integrante del grupo, era extraño que esa chica no hubiera aparecido cuando la Tierra volvía a tener problemas, pero bueno nadie la podía culpar después de todo ella partió de este planeta el cual llamaba hogar para salvar a un miembro importante de la familia y de vital importancia en la batalla contra Utsuro.

Sin darse cuenta Shinpachi se encontró subiendo unas escaleras las cuales le llevaban a un sitio cada vez más frecuentado por él, era el templo de las Miko que custodiaban y protegían a los inugamis y el altana de ese planeta.

Al llegar arriba del todo lo primero que sintió fue algo suave y esponjoso, para luego sentir algo pesado y húmedo.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte Sadaharu – dijo Shinpachi con un poco de esfuerzo mientras intentaba abrir la boca del perro para que lo soltara.

Mientras este aún intentaba soltarse de su querido perro, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban viniendo del templo.

\- Se nota que ya tenía ganas de que vinieras a buscarle, Shinpachi – comentó una de las hermanas miko, mientras le hacía señas a su hermana pequeña para que lo ayudara – Me alegra que de vez en cuando nos lo dejéis en el templo para hacer un control de la altana, su poder es una gran ayuda para nosotras.

Shinpachi con la ayuda de la miko consiguió salir de la boca de Sadaharu, cosa que hizo que pudiera respirar más tranquilamente.

\- Para nada, es él quien comenzó viniendo solo, además tampoco sabemos si lo comenzó hacer porque siente algo fuera de lugar o porque ka… - pensar en ese nombre hizo que se callara de golpe, le entristecía el tan solo pronunciarlo – O porque Kagura ha vuelto a Edo.

\- Realmente no entendemos que pudo pasar ese día – comenzó a explicar la miko más mayor – Ese día simplemente se presento en nuestra puerta con un aspecto infantil, como si tuviera unos nueve años. Estaba montando a Sadaharu y lo único que nos dijo fue que sentía el haber tardado tanto pero por fin podía traerlo a casa, le preguntamos porque nos lo traía a nosotras en vez de llevarlo con vosotros y la única respuesta que nos dio fue un "porque no puedo", dicho esto dio la vuelta sobre si misma y comenzó a irse – finalizo la hermana mayor mientras iba bajando su rostro hacía el suelo, a lo que su hermana aprovecho para seguir explicando.

\- Le preguntamos si había vuelto por fin, que todo el mundo se alegraría de verla, pero lo único que obtuvimos de ella fue un giro d cabeza y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de proseguir su rumbo – la hermana pequeña hizo una pausa para luego proseguir mientras se dirigía a Shinpachi – Siento que no te podamos ayudar en mucho más, después de todo nosotros tampoco sabemos el motivo.

\- Lo se, no os preocupéis después de todo tendrá sus motivos y una explicación del porque no nos dijo nada – se apresuro a contestar – Será mejor que me vaya, Gin-chan me estará esperando, nos vemos el próximo día – finalizo este sin esperar respuesta de las hermanas y dirigía la mirada a Sadaharu que se encontraba tumbado al lado suyo – Va, que nos vamos a casa compañero.

Este al escuchar su nombre se levanto perezosamente decidido a seguir a su compañero humano.

Shinpachi comenzó a bajar perezosamente las escaleras, solo para sentir un gran impacto en su espalda.

\- ¡Waaa! Pero, ¡¿qué haces Sadaharu?! Me caigo, me voy a caer – grito mientras su acompañante mordía parte de su vestimenta y lo levantaba por encima de su cabeza, solo para soltarlo a horcajadas encima de su lomo – Sabes, es un detalle esto, pero la próxima vez hazlo con más cuidado o por lo menos ¡que no estemos en unas escaleras!

\- ¡Guau! – fue la contestación que recibió de su amigo de cuatro patas mientras se disponía a bajar las escaleras en unos pocos saltos.

Shinpachi iba disfrutando del paisaje, ya que al estar encima de su compañero podía ir sin preocupaciones y relajarse como pocas veces podía hacer. Los primeros pensamientos que le vinieron a la mente, fueron el día que vinieron las miko a traer a Sadaharu, seguido de una alegría que invadió a todos los presentes, para que luego ese fuera sustituido por un sentimiento de tristeza al ver que seguía faltando ella.

De repente le abrumo una sensación de miedo al pensar que todo esto quizás era debido a que estaba en peligro y no quería involucrarlos, al igual que aquella vez que se fue con el enemigo para detener a su padre y hermano y ellos simplemente se encontraban ahí dejando pasar los días.

\- Aaahhh, se acabo tengo que dejar de pensar en este tipo de cosas – dijo Shinpachi mientras se rascaba la cabeza despeinándose en el proceso – Neh sadaharu, ¿cuándo crees que volverá?

No hubo respuesta alguna, su compañero peludo solo se limito a girar su cabeza hacía este para darle un lametón y volver a dirigir su mirada al frente.

Mientras tanto en ese mismo momento en otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Gintoki tirado en el sofá leyendo la JUMP, de vez en cuando levantaba la cabeza para mirar el reloj, se lo quedaba observando por unos segundos y volvía a dirigir su mirada a la JUMP, esta acción la repetía cada cinco minutos, después de repetirla unas diez veces, se sentó de golpe agobiado para luego maldecir en voz alta.

\- Se puede saber donde está Pattsuan, dijo que iba a ir a por el perro y volvía enseguida y ¡Ya han pasado dos horas de aquello!

De repente el albino se callo cuando escucho unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y deteniéndose en frente de la puerta, eso hizo que se levantase y se asomara por el marco de la puerta.

Se quedo pensativo imaginándose quien podría ser, por su mente pasaron las imágenes de Tama reclamando el alquiler, o también podría ser la propia Otase viniendo a reclamarle algo más importante y si era Madao que había venido a pedirle algo… Y un cuerno iba a compartir algo con ese hombre, fue el pensamiento más fuerte que se le cruzo a Gintoki al imaginarse a ese hombre parado en frente de la puerta, aunque también podría ser la hermana del cuatrojos, de repente el albino sintió escalofríos al imaginarse que el motivo de su visita podría ser el de traer comida. Muchas personas le pasaron por la cabeza, pero sabía que no era la persona la cual estaba esperando, después de todo no había una silueta de perro al lado suyo, aún así algo que le incomodaba aún más a Gintoki, era el motivo por el cual fuera quien fuera aún no había tocado el timbre de la puerta, porque simplemente estaba ahí de pie, que era lo que pretendía haciendo eso.

Harto de esperar Gintoki se dirigió a la puerta, cuanto más se acercaba más clara se volvía la silueta, tanto que la zona de la cabeza le recordaba a una seta, eso lo freno de golpe y le hizo pensar que objeto podría ser para formar esa forma espeluznante, y de repente cayo en que esa forma perfectamente la podía hacer un paraguas.

Ante esa revelación corrió hacía la puerta abriéndola de golpe y pronunciando con anhelo el nombre.

\- ¡Kagura!

Pero lo que se encontró no era lo que esperaba.

\- Vaya, que confundan a mi capitán con una mujer puede llegar a ser normal, pero que me confundan a mi, eso ya es otro nivel – comentó el hombre que se resguardaba bajo el paraguas – Cuanto tiempo sin vernos señor samurái.

Sin hacerse esperar el nombrado se recompuso, se rasco la cabeza y se dispuso a hablar.

\- Sabes realmente no esperaba tener que volver a verte en mucho tiempo, siempre que estás aquí no estas solo, traes de acompañante a alguien realmente problemático.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Soy yo el pobre subordinado que es arrastrado por él en todas sus locuras – se defendió el yato ante la acusación.

\- Y esta vez, ¿cuál es el motivo de vuestra visita? – comenzó preguntando el albino, mientras se deba la vuelta y le hacia una seña al yato para que lo siguiera – Si queréis mi ayuda ya sabéis que por unos buenos honoríficos echamos una mano hasta a piratas como vosotros, pero recuerda que no hay descuento por familiar.

Abuto sabía que eso no era verdad, aunque le dieran todo el dinero del mundo, si el pedido se salía del estándar de lo correcto lo rechazaría sin dudarlo, además de hacer todo lo posible para detenerlo.

\- Gracias por la oferta, pero esto es algo de lo que unos piratas como nosotros pueden encargarse perfectamente – comentó el yato mientras cerraba su paraguas y lo guardaba en la funda que le colgaba de la cintura, dispuesto a seguirlo al interior de la casa.

Gintoki hizo una sonrisa cuando escucho ese comentario, ya que sabía que le contestaría eso, después de todo era un yato el cual pertenecía a una tripulación solo de yatos y el sabía que podían ser unos piratas bastante problemáticos, pero algo es lo que destacaban como raza a parte de su fuerza era en ser unos orgullosos.

Cuando llegaron al salón el albino le hizo una señal su visitante para que se sentara en el sofá, gesto que el agradeció y se sentó en el lado izquierdo del sofá de 3 plazas, era el lado que estaba más cerca del escritorio y de la ventana, lo que hizo que Gintoki se sentara en el otro sofá enfrente de él.

\- Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu visita a mi humilde morada? – comenzó el albino preguntando de nuevo.

\- Bueno… - comenzó Abuto dudando de lo que iba a decir, después de unos segundos suspiro y pensó que deba igual si se lo decía o no – Como sabes y te he dicho antes, si yo estoy aquí significa que él también esta aquí – Gintoki solo se quedo en silencio mientras escuchaba lo que tenia que decir y realmente no entendía el punto de la conversación – Y bueno a lo que me refiero con todo esto… aahh… es que él aún recuerda aquella pelea donde interrumpiste, ya sabes aquella contra Umibozu – de repente el albino sintió unos escalofríos pasar por su columna vertebral, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación – Básicamente quiere la revancha de aquello, así que por eso estoy a- - sin esperar a que terminara la palabra el albino se levanto del sofá horrorizado.

\- ¡¿Vienes aquí para organizarme un encuentro con tu capitán o para asegurarte de que aún seguía viviendo aquí?! Se puede saber quién tendría una pelea contra un yato por diversión, ¡¿eh?! Y encima no cualquier yato, es el hijo del hombre más fuerte del universo y este va por el mismo camino, ¡¿tan solo recuerdas lo que nos costo tumbarlo aquel día?! Además de que en aquella pelea fuimos ¡cinco!, ¡¿por qué solo yo?! ¿Acaso no quiere una revancha contra su hermana pequeña, ella fue quien le dio el golpe final...?

Ante todas esas preguntas la única reacción que tuvo Abuto fue que se le resbalara una gota por la sien, además de que parecía que su anfitrión no se había dado cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido esa última pregunta, de repente se percato como este se volvía a sentar y soltaba un largo y pesado suspiro, fue cuando entonces procedió a contestarle las preguntas.

\- Primero que nada, relájate a mi la idea me gusta tan poco como a ti, tenemos bastante trabajo por hacer, así que no podemos perder el tiempo en caprichos como este y parece que la idea de la revancha con su hermana pequeña te la has respondido tu solito – dijo mientras este entrecerraba los ojos – Por tu expresión puedo deducir que la conejita aún no esta aquí ¿Sabes donde esta? O por lo menos cuando te pongas en contacto con ella dile que si ve a su estúpido hermano evite pelear contra él – Abuto se le quedo mirando esperando una respuesta que nunca llego – Oi, ¿estás ni siquiera escuchándome? Tenemos un tiempo limitado antes de que él venga aquí a buscarte.

\- No está – esas fueron las únicas palabras que susurro Gintoki mientras dirigía la mirada al suelo.

\- Ya se que no esta, si no, no me hubieras confundido y no te estaría preguntando por ella, al contrarío, seguro que estaría sentada al lado tuyo mirándome mal y preguntando donde está el idiota de su hermano.

\- Yo hace cuatro años que no se nada de ella, así que por mucho que preguntes la respuesta va a seguir siendo la misma. No está y por desgracia tampoco se donde encontrarla – respondió el albino levantando la mirada y clavándola en Abuto – Y por lo que veo y me has dejado bastante claro es que vosotros tampoco sabéis donde está y siendo sincero tenia la esperanza de que por lo menos vosotros la tuvierais localizada.

\- Así que la conejita no ha vuelto a casa en estos dos años, y mira que nosotros nos molestamos en ayudaros a defender el planeta de nuevo para que aún tuviera un lugar al que llamar hogar y ahora se ve que no vuelve a el – comentó el yato mirando hacía el techo e intentando imaginarse la reacción de su capitán al saber que su hermana no se encontraba en la tierra.

De repente se escucho la puerta corrediza de la entrada abriéndose seguido de un ya estamos en casa, el samurái reconoció la voz sin problemas así que espero a que se asomara al salón y viera el mismo al invitado que tenían.

Shinpachi sin esperar respuesta alguna se encamino hacía el salón esperando encontrarse al albino durmiendo en el sofá. Sadaharu se le adelanto dado dos pasos seguidos de un ladrido para después sentarse, eso le extraño ya que, en vez de sentarse, su compañero peludo hubiera reaccionado saltando encima de este para despertarlo.

Al llegar a la puerta del salón solo se escucho un "eh" de su parte, para luego escucharse un "¡eeehhh!".

\- ¿¡A-Abuto?! – fue lo único coherente que pudo pronunciar Shinpachi – Q-Que sorpresa, hacía tiempo que no te veía.

Antes de que el nombrado pudiera decir nada fue sobrepasado por un impaciente albino.

\- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas? ¡Llevo esperando dos horas Pattsuan!

\- Oye, no crear que ir al templo y volver es rápido y menos si te paras a comprar algo para hacer la cena – replicó el nombrado ajustándose las gafas – Además porque me preguntas donde estaba, si sabias donde iba, tú mismo me has mandado a ir a buscar a Sadaharu, cuando eres tú el que debería de ir.

\- Bah, minucias, por cierto ¿Qué vas hacer para cenar?

\- Nada, he comprado yakisoba, aunque si te quedas a cenar preparare algo, Abuto. – le comentó Shinpachi mientras dejaba la bolsa de la compra encima de la mesa.

\- Paso, para quedar satisfecho necesito más comida de la que me podéis ofrecer, por el momento me voy a ir yendo, pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Shinpachi lo entendió, después de todo era un yato y conocía su hambre voraz. El invitado simplemente se levanto y con un gesto de mano se marcho por el mismo camino que hacía un rato había recorrido.

\- Oye Gin-chan, por lo que veo ni siquiera le has ofrecido té – comentó el compañero ajustándose de nueva las gafas.

\- Nah, no había necesidad ya que, iba a ser breve, luego si que abra que sacar y poner algo de acompañamiento quizás.

El mediodía transcurrió más tranquilo de lo esperado. Tanto Gintoki como Sadaharu después de comer se fueron a echar una siesta, lo que provoco que le tocara a Shinpachi recoger la mesa y fregara los pocos utensilios que habían utilizado. Cuando termino se quedo mirando al albino mientras que dormía plácidamente, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y pensar en cual era la siguiente tarea que tenía en la lista por hacer.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar bastante alejado en mitad del espacio, se encontraba una nave la cual no parecía tener rumbo alguno, simplemente estaba ahí, dirigiéndose en lo que creían que era línea recta para llegar a cualquier lugar.

En la sala de control se encontraban varios hombres sentados en sus respectivas sillas esperando ordenes de su superior para dirigir la nave a algún lugar en concreto.

Uno de ellos armo la valentía suficiente para girarse y enfocar su vista en las tres siluetas que tenía ahora delante de él.

\- Capitán por lo visto ese asunto ha ido a peor, al parecer ahora hay un precio de captura hacía nosotros.

\- Vaya, que desconcierto – comenzó hablando la silueta del medio, era la más baja de las tres y la cuál nadie sabia que cara estaba haciendo ya que, siempre la llevaba tapada por un velo blanco. Cogió con más fuerza el bastón que tenía en su mano derecha y dio un sutil golpe en el suelo – Parece que no le temen a una banda formada por Yatos, ni que el capitán de esta sea el hombre conocido por haber batallado por doscientos años. ¡Interesante! Parece que tendremos que ir al foco del problema, aunque supongo que esto nos ira bien, mis pequeños conejos ya empezaban a tener hambre.

Toda persona que escucho esas palabras no pudo evitar sonreír, sobre todo las dos personas que tenía a cada lado el capitán, estás limitado a sonreír mientras se les escapaba una leve carcajada.

* * *

Aún que no lo parezca esta en una historia Kamukagu, así que por favor ser pacientes y espero que os guste este primer capítulo.


	2. ¿Cómo termino todo así?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hizo de noche en Edo, en el salón de los Yorozuya se encuentra un perro y dos personas durmiendo a pierna suelta, según marcaba el reloj y eran las diez de la noche. El tintineo de las agujas acabó despertando a uno de los hombres, concretamente al más joven.

Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue mirar a sus alrededores para luego desperezarse, quedarse en silencio y soltar un silencioso grito.

Los primeros pensamientos que cruzaron la recién despierta mente de Sinpachi fueron que se había dormido en el suelo después de resbalar y caerse con un juguete del perro, el siguiente fue cuando el refilón miró la hora y vio que era tarde, su hermana tuvo que estar preocupado por él y el tercero es que no había calentado la cena ni preparado nada para acompañarla.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, sufrí del sofá y comprobé que el albino no se había despertado aún, después de todo no quería tener aguantar sus burlas por haber tenido dormido o las quejas por no estar la cena lista.

Evitando hacer más ruido del necesario se necesitaría a la cocina, tenía que preparar algo de acompañamiento para el yakisoba antes de que Gin-chan se levantara.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta corredera se dio cuenta de una silueta al otro lado de la puerta. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue su propia sombra reflejada, aunque esa idea fue descartada de inmediato al ver qué se movía cuando estaba totalmente tranquilo.

Sin mucha más vacilación Sinpachi abrió la puerta de golpe, solo para encontrarse con cierto personaje no esperado atrayendo la nevera.

La no esperada visita ante el ruido de la puerta, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y detectado su atención al ruido.

\- Ni siquiera tenéis los alimentos más básicos como el arroz, como se nota que los terrícolas no necesitan comer tanto - comenzamos hablando la visita.

\- Bueno, realmente no esperábamos verte K-Kamui, ya hace un tiempo desde que nos vimos, dos años si no recuerdo mal - ¿Qué te trae por aquí a estas horas de la noche?

\- Principalmente negocios, luego la comida y después la tradición sobre las revanchas que me comento cierto policía, así que vengo a reclamarla.

Ante esto Sinpachi comenzó a sudar, ahora entendía la visita anterior de Abuto, esa situación era realmente una molestia, como se suponía que evadiría eso ahora.

\- Bueno, pero ... quizás ya es un poco tarde para ello, ¿y si lo dejas para otro día? Dijo que tenías negocios aquí, seguro que estás ocupado - comenzamos a intentar evadir el problema, aún que no sé muy muy convencido de poder lograrlo - Si quieres, quédate en cenar ahora me iba a poner a ello.

Efectivamente sus sospechas eran acertadas, todo lo que estaba diciendo no estaba teniendo efecto ya que, el yato no cambiaba de expresión, seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en su cara.

\- Piensa que Gin-chan aún está durmiendo y si lo haces levantar no estará en pleno rendimiento por culpa del sueño.

\- Por lo que veo seguís siendo los mismos - contestó el yato después de unos minutos de silencio - Está bien, me iré, por esta vez me contendré, aunque no prometo el hecho de que mañana venga a cobrar mi revancha. También me fijó de que no está la llorona de mi hermana - antes de seguir hablando este se fija en el cambio del rostro en Sinpachi, así que dedujo que era un tema complicado de hablar, aunque eso no era algo que le importara mucho - Entonces, ¿dónde está ella?

\- Bueno, esa es una pregunta difícil de responder, ya que ... nosotros ... tampoco lo sabemos, llevamos esperando por ella cuatro años.

Todo se quedó en silencio, Sinpachi comenzó a sentirse incómodo, esa sensación hizo que volviera a fijarse en el rostro del yato, se arrepintió de escalofrío le respondió por todo el cuerpo al ver que su sonrisa típica se sintió más siniestra que de costumbre.

\- Mmm, así que la inútil aún no ha vuelto a su hogar.

Ante esas palabras el más joven solo pudo sentir un atisbo de rabia y dolor, porque aún siendo hermanos siempre tengo la necesidad de tratar así ... siempre la tenía que menospreciar. Respiro varias veces antes de dar una contestación al yato ya que, cuando por fin había obtenido evitar el conflicto no iba a provocar otro por algo así, ya tenía tiempo más delante de dejar estas cosas claras.

\- No creo que Kagura sea una inútil, después de todo pudo ganar a su hermano mayor el cual tiene una fama aterradora, ¿no estás de acuerdo baka onii-chan?

Sinpachi se quedó petrificado ante tantas palabras, era obvio que él no las había dicho, lentamente se giró en la dirección que demostró esas palabras y al descubrirlo lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar mentalmente un ¡Gin-chan!

\- Jajaja, realmente sois muy graciosos los samuráis de la Tierra - comenzó contestando el yato - Pero realmente creo que tengo un poco de razón, como yato es un fracaso al contenerse a la hora de pelear.

\- Bueno, creo que tenemos opiniones diferentes de lo que se considera un fracaso en un yato - susurró Sinpachi.

Los tres se quedarán en silencio después de esa frase.

\- Mejor yo voy, tengo hambre y aquí no voy a encontrar comida. ~ Ya si eso nos vemos mañana, samuráis ~

Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que Kamui se fuera por la misma ventana por la cual había entrado. El dueño de la casa y su compañero se quedaron en silencio asimilando lo absurdo que había sido esa situación.

\- A todo esto, ¿dónde está la cena Pattsuan? - comenzó preguntando el albino dirigiendo una mirada burlona al mencionado.

\- ¡¿En serio es en lo único que puedes pensar ahora mismo?! Da igual no contestes, solo se paciente y ves a esperar en el salón la cena.

Dicho esto, Gintoki sonrió y comenzó su camino hacia el salón en donde se encontró Sadaharu.

De vuelta al espacio, la nave sigue su curso a uno de los planetas conocidos por su mala fama, por ser un planeta de contrabando.

Toda la tripulación se hará haciendo las tareas por las cuales de les pagaba. El anciano se sintió hablando con otro hombre bastante más alto que él, se le emocionó, pero a la vez desconcertado.

\- Entonces capitán, para entender la misión es, ¿presentarnos ante él y amenazarlo o directamente matarlo?

\- No se como fuiste mi subcapitán tanto tiempo con lo tonto que eres Nagi - fue lo primero que le contestó el anciano ante su pregunta de mí y aquí nos regimos por la fuerza de la persona para asignar el puesto en el que trabajara. Por cierto, ¿dónde está ella? Bah, da igual, simplemente búscala y venir a la sala de reuniones, estoy cansado de esperar.

Mientras que estas últimas palabras El más viejo ya estaba dirigiéndose a la sala de reuniones sin esperar la respuesta de su subordinado. El yato se dirigió en la dirección contraria a la de su capitán. Él sabía qué encontraría en tres sitios, así que se necesitaría al más cercano, la sala de entrenamiento.

Al llegar a la sala de entrenamiento lo único que se encontró fue un compañero de tripulación en el suelo desmayado y varias herramientas de ejercicio esparcidas por el suelo.

\- Pues nada, al parecer aquí ya no esta, aunque se nota su paso, podría no hacer falta dejar inconsciente a Riku - Suspirando mientras se dirige a su siguiente destino.

Cuando ya comenzaste a ver el comedor se le forma una sonrisa al escuchar su voz, cuando llegas al lugar la sonrisa se le ensanchó aún más al verla.

\- Subca- - y sin poder decir nada más fue interrumpido.

\- ¡KAGURA! ¡Yo también quiero comer lo mismo que tú! - chilló una niña.

\- Sakura, creo que tenemos conceptos diferentes a esa frase, una cosa es comer la misma comida que yo y la otra es querer la comida que me estoy metiendo en la boca.

Nagi al ver la escena comenzó a reír descontroladamente.

\- Madre mía niña, como siempre eres increíblemente graciosa, me pregunto a quién habrás salido.

La reciente nombrada se le dejó mirando en silencio, para luego volver a mirar fue Kagura y soltar con desprecio un "Bah".

\- Si solo es Nagi, no te molestes en decir nada, los hombres como tú solo saben decir tonterías.

\- Vaya con la niña, nos ha salido rebelde eh, Kagura.

\- Basta ya los dos, está molestando y normalmente me gusta comer con tranquilidad - mientras iba diciendo esas palabras, en el rostro se le iba formando una sonrisa siniestra - ¿Voy a poder comer en paz?

\- Me temo que lo vas a tener que aplazar mi querida subcapitana, somos reclamados en la sala de reuniones y recuerda que él es más impaciente que tú en estos aspectos.

Kagura ante eso simplemente suspiro, se metió en un bollo de carne en la boca, se convirtió en su asiento y comenzó a andar hizo su destino.

\- El capitán ya no respeta ni los horarios de comer - se quejó mientras masticaba el bollo - ¿Vienes o te quedas, Sakura?

\- ¡Voy! Sabes que tenemos que ir siempre juntas - le contestó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacía ella para cogerle la mano.

Ante esa queja a Nagi solo se le vino un pensamiento, ¿desde cuándo esa chica tenía un horario de comida?

Ya en la sala de reuniones, los integrantes de esta reunión se encontrarán sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda, cada uno estaba sentado en su respectivo asiento, menos la niña, esta estaba sentada durante el año a la cual sería importarle poco la situación.

\- A ver, para que quede claro de una maldita vez, vamos a ir a dejarles claro que los años no somos afectados y si hace falta llegar a derramar sangre, así se hará - comenzó explicando el anciano.

\- ¿No se supone que habíamos dejado claro eso hace cuatro años atrás? - Suponga Kagura ante el plan de su capitán - Sinceramente no creo que sirva de mucho el volver a recordarlo.

\- ¿Y si simplemente no vamos? - respondió de repente el yato - A ver, realmente no nos beneficiamos en nada y solo tenemos que seguir haciendo lo de siempre - Ante este comentario recibido un golpe por parte de la subcapitana - ¡Auch! ¡Tampoco hacía falta reaccionar así, eh!

\- Deja de quejarte, que eso fue como una simple caricia - Le contestó la yato sin mirarle - Si seguimos como estamos ahora, al final se entrometrán en nuestras misiones para intentar cazarnos y sufrir un error si dejamos que pase, creo que lo mejor es ir y matarlos a todos directamente.

\- Y eso nos traería pocos beneficios Kagura - Ante eso, la yato detectó su mirada al anciano - Sin embargo, si nos preocupamos podemos llevar a cabo algo al cambio ya que, sabemos que no tenemos ninguna dificultad en ocuparnos de ellos.

\- Entonces, ¿no es más fácil matarlos y luego coger sus pertenencias? - planteó la niña con una sonrisa de inocencia.

\- Niña, aunque seamos yatos se vuelve molesto el pelear y obtener la identificación, sin contar que pueda unirse más gente y eso sería molesto.

\- Pues simplemente volar el planeta - El contesto Sakura mostrando molestia hizo Nagi - Y así acabáis con todos.

\- Joder con la niña, como si fuéramos destruyendo planetas porque sí, además creo que tienes una idea equivocada de nosotros, nos gusta la guerra, pertenecemos a ella, lo que adora matar sin control es nuestra sangre yato, la cual no solemos dejar que nos controle mucho - contestó Nagi - Aunque supongo que siempre puede tener problemas - terminó mientras le venía a la mente cierto hermano.

\- Aaahhh… se acabo, simplemente vayamos y ya veremos que hagamos cuando estemos allí y veamos la situación - soltó cansada Kagura - No quiero estar más tiempo en esta reunión, parece que no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, además de que eres el capitán decidas lo que decidas te seguiremos.

Diciendo estas últimas palabras, sé lo último de su asiento con Sakura a cuestas y se dispuso a salir de la sala, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a su capitán.

\- Con permiso me voy, cuando lleguemos me informas de cómo tendremos que proceder.

Sin decir nada más salió de la sala. Los dos participantes restantes se quedarán en silencio para luego el más viejo soltar un suspiro.

\- ¿Por qué accedí a entrenar a esa chica?

\- Bueno, recuerdo que fue porque esa chica junto a su hermano te venció, accedió a enseñar a los dos la técnica, pero el hermano ya tenía al Harusame así que, cuando terminaste de enseñarle se fue, cosa que no pasó con la hermana y por cosas del destino aquí tenemos la subcapitana.

\- Era una pregunta retórica, idiota - le evaluó el anciano mientras le miraba - Mejor me voy, estoy cansado de aguantar esto - concluyó.

Dicho esto, se levantaron los dos y cada uno cogió un camino diferente.

En otro lugar, en un planeta lejano a la Tierra se cierto cierto cazador de alienígenas sujetando una hoja de papel, el cual iba arrugando poco a poco.

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma, cómo es posible que mi hija esté en un cartel de búsqueda y captura por ser una pirata espacial, jajaja - de repente hubo un silencio seguido por un - Voy a matar al terrícola de la permanente.

De repente arrugó el papel con más fuerza y cambio de rumbo. Umibozu no estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar más tiempo después de ver el cartel, necesita explicaciones de cómo el terrícola estaba cuidando a su hija y quién era el maldito que estaba atrevido hacer esa broma, después de todo tenía que ser una broma, ella no podría haber seguido el mismo camino del idiota de su hijo.

De vuelta a la nave, arrepentirse en una de las habitaciones se escuchó un estornudo seguido de una salud.

\- ¿Estas bien, Kagura?

\- Sí, no ha sido nada, Sakura.

\- Una cosa, el tema este de la misión y que de por si es una molestia, ¿para ti no llegar a ser una molestia aún mayor? Imagínate que ese cartel llega a la Tierra, o lo que sería más divertido, ¿te imaginas que lo ve alguien de tu familia? - Dijo Sakura imaginando la situación - Desde que estoy aquí, hemos intentado evitar encontrarnos con ellos ya que, podría ser problemático y más viniendo de tu padre por lo que contactó.

Por cada palabra que escuchaba la yato se le oscurecía más el rostro.

\- Ja ... ja ... ja ... sinceramente no creo que esa situación sea divertida, no quiero a mi padre detrás mío pidiendo explicaciones - Kagura rascándose la cabeza - Por ahora lo mejor será dormir, así que métete en la cama que apago la luz.

La niña se sentó en la cama y sin hacerse esperar, acato la orden de la yato, esta al ver que ya estaba dentro de apago la luz y se perdió al mismo lugar.

* * *

Aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo, espero que el primero os gustara, aunque al no haber reviews no lo se.

Nos vemos en el tercero, aunque pasara bastante tiempo de ello.


End file.
